Sin vida
by Allissha
Summary: —¡De ninguna manera! —dijo ofuscado ante la insistencia del joven Hibiki. A pesar de que muchas veces se lo había dejado en claro, Ukyo parecía contemplar la esperanza de que él respetará el honor de sus familias — mi lugar era junto a mi prometida, la única.Que ya no esté no implica que no le dé su lugar, como debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo — terminó lo último con tristeza.


**.**

**Sin vida**

**.**

**( ) ( )**

**.**

Observó al chico una vez más, sintiendo la tristeza inundando todo su ser. No podría estar más con él, no estaría a su lado igual que siempre.

Una sonrisa triste se instaló en sus labios, pero hizo hasta el más determinante de los esfuerzos por aparentar normalidad, muy a pesar de lo que sus ojos revelaban.  
—Lo siento, Ranma… — susurró clavando su mirada en la de él, estableciendo esa mágica conexión por última vez y regalándole una última sonrisa — lo lamento.  
—¡Akane, no te atrevas! — gritó el joven, al ver las intenciones de su terca prometida. La desesperación hizo presa de él y sin ser consciente de sus propios actos, corrió colina arriba, hacia ella, en un acto desesperado por rescatarla como tantas veces había hecho. No podía permitir que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, no con ella, no lo permitiría.  
La había rescatado tantas veces de tantos peligros, e incluso se la había arrebatado a la misma muerte de los brazos. Él había logrado mantenerla con vida, junto a él, en el último instante. Nunca había permitido que nada la dañara a excepción de sus absurdos e inciertos insultos. Esta vez nada podía ser diferente, todo sería igual que siempre, estaba seguro que la rescataría y no le permitiría abandonarlo.  
Su intento fue en vano, el tiempo jugó un papel muy importante en contra de ambos. Con terror y el corazón latiendo vertiginosamente a causa del pavor que estaba sintiendo, la vio caer al precipicio. Era demasiado tarde.

La pequeña botellita rodó a sus pies y una determinante decisión cruzó en su cabeza: la seguiría sin importar que, la vida sin ella no tendría sentido. Se lanzó tras ella sin reparar más que en la idea de que no estaba dispuesto a seguir, no sin ella. Cerró los ojos buscando tranquilidad, de alguna forma se sentía en paz con su decisión; después de todo, ya nada lo ataba a este mundo.  
—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — le pareció escuchar el grito del chico pato y, no pudo hacer más que sonreír internamente. Ya no seguirían con sus tontas y constantes peleas por una chica que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Deseo haberle aclarado al muy tonto, que el motivo de cada encuentro era en realidad para él, una forma de demostrar que era el mejor.  
El frío del metal rodeando su cuerpo lo sorprendió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Luchó, intento zafarse de aquel salvavidas que lo retenía en contra de su voluntad. El suelo bajo sus pies lo hizo consciente: había fallado en su objetivo, pero o la salvaba o se iba con ella. Su decisión era determinante y no había marcha atrás.  
Un nuevo intentó de lanzarse al precipicio y unos fuertes brazos se cerraron a su alrededor impidiéndoselo.

—¡Idiota! — gritó su padre — ¿qué pretendes? No hay nada que puedas hacer, se ha ido, entiéndelo.  
—¿Qué lo entienda? ¿Qué es lo que se supone debo entender? — reclamó con furia enfrentando a su padre. Sus ojos parecían perdidos, llenos de odio, de rencor—¡¿Debo entender acaso que todo esto es tu culpa?!  
—¡Cálmate muchacho! — replicó el patriarca, tratando de obviar el hecho de que en esos momentos, él mismo no conocía los límites a los que el dolor podría llevar a su hijo. No tenía idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer.  
—¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme viejo estúpido?! — gritó tomándolo de la camisa y elevándolo del suelo. Su padre era grande y fornido, con un peso que fácilmente duplicaba o hasta triplicaba el suyo, pero que de ningún modo le impidió tratarlo con tanta brutalidad. Su fuerza irradiaba en ese momento, del dolor y desesperación que estaba sintiendo y, que sin darse cuenta, estaba canalizando hacia su progenitor —, si tú eres el único culpable de que esto haya ocurrido. Me trajiste aquí, me comprometiste con ella y con todas las que se te ocurrió, hiciste que los locos me persiguieran poniéndola en peligro, me hiciste conocer un hogar una familia y…lo más importante…eres el culpable de que me haya enamorado de ella hasta la locura. Tú me la impusiste…  
—Ranma, escucha. Todo terminó, lo superaras, hijo — escuchó decir a su padre, haciendo que su rabia incrementara apretando más el agarre. Un golpe en el estómago de su padre, fue su muda respuesta ante su ridículo argumento. Un golpe que le sacó todo el aire, dejándolo por demás sorprendido. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, hubiera imaginado que el dolor de su hijo se transformara de esa manera, llevándolo a perder el control.  
—Ya déjalo, Ranma — escuchó la voz de Hibiki llamar su atención, pero el tan solo lo miró con una sonrisa llena de malicia. El joven frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta que su amigo de la infancia no escucharía razones. Lo vio venir hacia él, y le hizo frente. Unas cadenas se enredaron en el cuerpo del joven Saotome, mientras los golpes impactaron en su cuerpo. Luchaba con rencor, sin pensar en el honor de un artista marcial. Solo estaba provocándolos, y ellos lo sabían. Sabían muy bien lo que el buscaba en esa lucha que parecía haber sido sacada de una cruenta pesadilla. Aquel joven con quien siempre habían peleado lado a lado o en contra como simples rivales en el arte y el amor; pero siempre respetando los lineamientos del honor, ahora buscaba una sola cosa: que ellos acabaran con su agonía o él acabaría con ellos.

Lucharon, pero sin estar dispuestos a ceder en su objetivo. Era peligroso en ese estado; pero que opción tenían. Debían pelear contra él y de algún modo casi imposible ganarle hasta dejarlo inconsciente sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer para lograrlo. Era eso o permitir ser eliminados.

La muerte para ninguno era una opción.

**.**

**/**

**.**

Hibiki miró el cuerpo tendido a sus pies y se sintió culpable. Aquel joven lleno de vitalidad, aquel guerrero que parecía ser invencible, ahora parecía haber perdido su esencia. Era un guiñapo tendido a sus pies.

Muy a su pesar lo comprendía. Bien sabía que en su lugar, él habría cometido una locura. Aunque, no podía siquiera imaginar el dolor tan grande del que era presa su rival, y se preocupó por un leve instante, a pesar su lamentable aspecto.  
—Se recuperará — menciono el chico pato con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima, para segundos después, darle a Shampoo una mirada desaprobatoria. Se limpió la sangre que corría por su rostro y ahogó un gemido de dolor al volver su hombro izquierdo a su lugar.

La amazona sintió la dureza en la mirada de Mouse, y por primera vez desde que había iniciado su plan, se sintió culpable y arrepentida. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no había sido buena idea deshacerse de la chica Tendo. Vio al Ryoga colocar a Ranma por sobre su hombro y caminar seguido de Mouse, dejándola atrás. Genma pasó por su lado mirándola de reojo, sin detenerse.  
— Pronto, todo volverá a la normalidad — escuchó decir a Cologne, pero por algún motivo, eso no la reconforto — vámonos —. Siguió a la anciana en silencio, tomando la dirección contraria al grupo que llevaba al joven Saotome. No tenía caso seguirlo, solo empeoraría las cosas.  
**.**

**/**

**.**  
Despertó en lo que parecía ser su habitación, le dolía la cabeza y le pesaban los ojos. Sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho y un suspiró acongojado salió de él sin pensar. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, percatándose de que en definitiva, si se encontraba en su habitación. Las imágenes de lo sucedido pasaron por su cabeza como un sueño y, no pudo hacer más que desear que todo fuera tan solo una horrible pesadilla.  
Se removió entre las sabanas y abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, tirando todo a su paso. Con el corazón oprimido, sin pensarlo y sin pedir permiso, se introdujo en la habitación de su terca prometida, esperando verla ahí como siempre, sacándolo a gritos por invadir su privacidad y tachándolo de pervertido.

La opresión de su pecho y la angustia se hizo más fuerte cuando el aroma de ella le impregno el olfato. Todo olía a ella, tal y como la última vez que había estado ahí en su compañía. Se acercó a la mesita de estudios y tomó entre sus manos la fotografía que Nabiki les había sacado por sorpresa la navidad pasada. Le había costado mucho conseguirla.

Sonrió con tristeza acariciando la imagen de la chica con sus dedos, se veía tan feliz y parecía disfrutar del abrazo que él le daba por la espalda. Nunca pensó que tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo. La había sorprendido por un accidente, que el mismo decidió aprovecharía por primera vez en su vida.  
Sus recuerdos volvieron a ese día: estaba sobre el tejado, pensativo, hastiado de que siempre fuera lo mismo. Tener que huir de sus tontas "prometidas", no había sido algo que hubiera contemplado en sus planes. Por lo menos no, incluyendo el negocio que Nabiki había armado con él y el trio de locas. Sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita y sonrió con ironía. Había sido mucho pensar que esta vez algo le saldría bien, ¡que ingenuo había sido! Todo se había arruinado.  
Decidió que lo mejor sería volver al dojo, después de todo, no quedaba nada que hacer. De un solo salto había aterrizado cerca del estanque y, solo hasta ese momento, justo al levantar la mirada, fue que la vio. Parecía muy concentrada en algo y, aunque parecía mirar dentro del estanque, se percató que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en algo tonto para molestarla; sin embargo, la vio tan radiante y hermosa que solo se limitó a observarla por un rato. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y se alegró por ello.  
Una estrella fugaz se reflejó en el estanque, obligándolo a levantar su mirada hacia el firmamento. Decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar ese momento, después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces podía aprovechar de la tranquilidad de estar solos? Más tarde, seguro no podría ni siquiera acercarse a ella. Asintió con la cabeza lleno de determinación, ese era el momento justo. Dio un paso hacia delante, ella no se movió, parecía perdida. Le preocupo un poco, por lo que apresuro sus pasos sin darse cuenta que, justo a unos pocos centímetros detrás de ella, uno de los tontos artilugios de Mouse lo hicieron tropezar. Inevitablemente se había ido hacia ella, quedando pegado a su espalda.  
—Ranma…— la escuchó susurrar su nombre, mientras la sentía tensarse. Sabía muy bien que se había ganado un buen golpe por ese accidental atrevimiento, así que esperó su muy bien merecido castigo, que por algún motivo ella se estaba demorando en darle —¿q-qué …?  
Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella sin pensar. Su propio cuerpo lo había traicionado, mucho antes siquiera de poder generar un solo pensamiento. Sabía que de algún modo, no se salvaría; pero aprovecharía al máximo ese incidente. Instintivamente, busco acercar su cuerpo un poco más al de ella y la apretó contra sí, buscando sentir su calor. Colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos, dedicándose a disfrutar del dulce aroma que emanaba de ella.  
—Akane…yo…— murmuro sobre su cabello y la sintió relajarse, dejándose llevar por el momento. Ella parecía también disfrutar del contacto entre ambos.  
—C-creí que no vendrías — murmuró con timidez — ellas…  
El flash de una cámara los interrumpió haciendo que se separaran con brusquedad. La mediana de las Tendo, no había perdido la menor de las oportunidades. La vergüenza los había invadido, sus rostros ardían hasta quemarles. Al final, cada uno se había ido por su lado, y su regalo se lo había tenido que dar al siguiente día.  
Recordó que le había costado una deuda de tres meses obtener la fotografía que curiosamente, Nabiki había hecho enmarcar.  
"Si quieres que te perdone, permitirás que me la quede", había dicho su prometida con una sonrisa triunfal, a sabiendas que él no se negaría. ¡Claro que no se había negado!, muy en el fondo, agradecía que ella quisiera conservar ese momento. Aunque es cierto, primero le discutió para no parecer muy obvio, pero al final había cedido. Nunca hablaron acerca del incidente, y en ese momento, deseaba haberlo hecho.

—¡Ranma! — escuchó la voz de Kasumi detrás de él. Se giró y la observó cuidadosamente. Parecía no haber dormido mucho últimamente, sus ojos parecían hinchados y se le veía muy cansada.  
La joven ingresó a la habitación de su prometida y colocó sobre la cama una caja, en la comenzó a meter las cosas de Akane. Incluyendo la fotografía que momentos antes el sostenía entre sus manos.  
— A veces…parece como si aún siguiera aquí — la escuchó añadir al silencio que había en la habitación.  
—¿Cuánto he dormido? — preguntó. Tratando de ignorar lo que la mayor de las hermanas estaba tratando de decir.  
— Tres semanas…han tenido que sedarte y aún no estás del todo bien — respondió la joven con tristeza. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y, entonces lo supo. Nada había sido un sueño.  
—¿Dónde está mi padre? — preguntó con dureza, empuñando las manos.  
—Se ha ido — respondió la joven — deberías descansar. Tus heridas aún no curan por completo. Tienes dos costillas rotas.  
El joven sonrió con amargura, se acercó a la chica y tomo la fotografía de la caja y abandonó la habitación. Unas incontenibles ganas de llorar lo habían invadido. Sintió rencor hacia aquellos que lo habían salvado cuando se había lanzado a aquel precipicio. Se preguntó porqué razón no entendían que él no quería vivir si ella no estaba a su lado. Ahora, no entendía como le haría para seguir adelante.  
Se encerró en su habitación muy a pesar de los gritos y suplicas de la familia. Simplemente, no quería ver a nadie y no saldría de ahí a menos que ella se lo pidiera, lo cual, él estaba seguro que no ocurriría.

**.**

**/**

**.**

Terminó de acomodar todo, como cada día durante los últimos seis meses. El último año, había sido de los más difíciles, pero se había propuesto seguir por ella. De ninguna manera se permitiría que el dojo muriera con ella. No, esa no era una opción, ella amaba el dojo, las artes, no podía darse el lujo de permitir que su esencia muriera también. Era todo lo que le quedaba de ella y no lo iba a permitir.  
— Es una mala idea — escuchó a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se inmuto y continuó con su labor — no puedes seguir aferrado de esa manera y, si es lo que quieres, deberías reconsiderar tu decisión. Dices hacerlo por ella, pero abandonas todo a la primera oportunidad.  
—No estoy abandonando nada — respondió sin ningún ápice de sentimiento, tal y si fuera un robot. A lo único que parecía ponerle dedicación, era a impartir sus clases. No le interesaba entablar ningún tipo de conversación con nadie.  
—Y, ¿cómo se le llama a lo que estás haciendo?  
—Ryoga — dijo con frialdad. El joven Hibiki ni se inmutó, estaba por demás acostumbrado a la tosquedad que se había apoderado de su amigo, y no lo juzgaba por ello —, limítate a hacerte cargo de todo. No cuestiones mis decisiones…además, solo será por tres semanas como mucho. Los chicos están preparados, yo debo tomarme un tiempo y entrenar.  
El joven suspiró, en cierto punto, Ranma tenía razón. Era consciente que de ninguna manera dejaría todo por lo que había luchado, no si el recuerdo de la joven Tendo estaba de por medio.  
—¿Qué harás con Ukyo? —preguntó preocupado por el bienestar de su ahora amiga.  
—Nada, igual que siempre. El compromiso es cosa de nuestros padres, no es asunto mío…—respondió con seguridad, pero sus ojos yacían en la fotografía sobre el altar — mi deber es con Akane.  
—Insiste en que eso se ha terminado y…  
—¡De ninguna manera! —dijo ofuscado ante la insistencia del joven Hibiki. A pesar de que muchas veces se lo había dejado en claro, Ukyo parecía contemplar la esperanza de que él respetará el honor de sus familias — mi lugar era junto a mi prometida, la única. Que ya no esté no implica que no le dé su lugar, como debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo — terminó lo último con tristeza.  
—Entiendo — Ryoga decidió no continuar con el tema. Desde la muerte de su amiga, Ranma había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el mismo chico sonriente y arrogante, se había convertido en alguien frío, sin vida. La sonrisa y la alegría, parecían haberse ido con la joven, pero la cualidad más importante que había adquirido, era revelar sin tapujos sus sentimientos hacía Akane. No se limitaba en su forma de referirse a ella como su prometida, aclarando el gran amor que le profesaba y seguía profesando en la actualidad. Sintió lástima y a la vez orgullo. Orgullo por el valor que había demostrado al haber levantado el legado de la chica. Eso, era algo que se podía ver en la prosperidad del dojo Tendo —. Suerte, Ranma — murmuró con sinceridad al verlo salir.

Era algo que él necesitaría en tiempos venideros, para sobrevivir a la ausencia de Akane.

**.**

**( ) ( )**

**.**

**Dedicada para ti, Liz. Un regalo atrasado y por demás extraño :)**


End file.
